


Who would've thought I'd get you?

by faithdc15



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: And it was in this very moment, that I had come to the conclusion that I was very much in love with Ezra Miller





	Who would've thought I'd get you?

Colin’s POV  
In my 41 years of existence, this is the first time that I had felt... complete. That I was happy just existing.   
As I lay here beside the black haired boy who was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face, I can’t help but wonder on how I got so lucky to have him in my life. It was as if fate and luck were on my side for once and the universe helped get what I really needed in my life; love. 

I scoffed at the thought that I was here admiring the most energetic boy I have ever met and thinking that I was in love with him. No, that can’t be right. I thought to myself. We were just two consenting adults who are having fun. 

It all started when he went to my room and asked for help. He told me that he was struggling with one of his lines and so I offered to help him.   
In between cigarette and coffee breaks, and him struggling to cry because whenever he looks at me he can’t contain the smile that is threatening to show, I never notice how admirable the kid is. Behind his energetic and sometimes annoying persona; he’s passionate.   
He is doing everything that he can so that he can achieve his goals and be the better version of himself. Ezra is also the type of guy who is very sincere and caring towards our other actors. He once threw a surprise birthday party for Eddie and he always greets the crew whenever he arrives on set. He can be highly annoying at times but it’s the type of annoying that you’ll miss whenever he’s gone or you’re not doing any takes with him. 

So when I notice those things I was held responsible for my next action, I kissed Ezra Miller; and he kissed me back. 

He kissed back with every fibber of his being. He kissed back as if the world is ending and that he won’t get to see or touch me again. He kissed back with so much passion and he moaned into the kiss as if he had wanted this for so long. 

On that night, we ended up doing more than just kissing, and he had been visiting my room every single day for the past 3 months of shooting. 

That’s just our thing. After shooting, he would go to my room, we’d fuck and then I would make him leave. It is obvious that he doesn’t want to leave, that I think that he wants to ask if he could stay in my room for a couple of hours and cuddle then he would go the next morning. But, I made it very clear that I don’t do those kind of stuff. I don’t want to get too attached on the lad because then it would be too hard and painful to say goodbye. 

That is until last night. It was the last day of shooting and to celebrate, the whole cast, crew, and even David went to this pub. Everything was going fine, that is until Eddie, Allison and Ezra decided to do some shots. Me and Katherine thought it was a bad idea and I even shot a worried glance at Ezra who just winked at me. 

After a few hours and many shots later. Allison was vomiting inside the bathroom, Eddie decided to dance, and Ezra thought it would be a good idea to roam around and introduce himself to random strangers. Hell, if I wasn’t so invested on the kid I would probably laugh by his weird behavior, just like what David and the other actors are doing. But when he decided to go up on this mid 30s businessman who seemed far too interested in Ezra, I decided to dragged him out and went back to the hotel. 

When we got to my room, he immediately lie down on the bed and snuggled into the pillow. I rolled my eyes and laid down next to him.   
“mhm, thanks Colin” he murmured and I raise an eyebrow at him

Soon enough he was fast asleep and I couldn’t help but study his face. The way he looks so peaceful and those pretty red lips that I grown to love is just a reminder of how ethereal he really is. 

I kept looking at him and thinking how painful it must be knowing that this would all be over soon. That after today, he would not end up in my bed anymore. And it was in this very moment, that I had come to the conclusion that I was very much in love with Ezra Miller.

I love him and even though it is very painful to accept the terms that I had fallen in love with this annoying kid, I can’t bring myself to imagine a night that I won’t be able to kiss nor touch him again. 

So for the first time, I cuddled with him and I closed my eyes thinking that this moment was enough; that I was happy.   
“I love you.” I whispered to his ear before drifting off into a peaceful dream.  
And I meant every word of it... because how lucky was I to have Ezra Miller in my life?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, faaam!! Xxx


End file.
